iCarly
by Big.Time.Rush26
Summary: -


Hey guys! That's my first story and it's about iCarly. I may have some mistakes… I'm at my cottage and I haven't got a computer to write the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!

When Carly left from Seattle with her dad, Sam decided to go to Los Angeles. There, she met Cat Valentine and stayed with her. Carly calls Sam every month to tell her news…

"Hey Carls, what's up?"

"Fine. I've spent a lot of time with my dad and I've done many interesting things!"

"Such as?"

"First of all I went for my summer holidays to Greece."

"Where is it?"

"Next to Italy. Greece is a very beautiful country, with blue, clean seas, tasty foods, an amazing culture and wonderful sunsets."

"What kind of foods?"

"Sam!"

"Ok ok… At which places in Greece did you go?"

"I went for two weeks in Santorini, which is an island. Did you know that it has a volcano?"

"I don't know where it is. Keep going!"

"Then I went to Thessaloniki for a month. Thessaloniki is the second capital of Greece. Many historical events had taken part there."

"I don't care! Has it nice boys?"

"SAM! Yes…"

"Did you like someone?"

"No! Of course not."

"Carly…"

"What?"

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"I know it!"

"Mama know about these things"

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm not living in Seattle now. I live in L.A"

"Really? With your mom?"

"No alone"

"Are you nut?"

"Do you want really to answer to this question?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I am! It's boring in Seattle. I want to meet new people."

"Ok then. Will you return when I'll come?"

"Yes. Furthermore I'll return for the wedding."

"Who is getting married?"

"My parents."

"What? Your dad came and you live in L.A?"

"I'll return."

"It doesn't matter. You should go immediately to your home. With whom you live?"

"With Cat."

"Tori's friend?"

"Yes."

"Is she better than your mother?"

"No, she hugs me all the time and we're babysitting all the time. When will you come?"

"In 9 months."

"On June?"

"Yeap, why?"

My mom's wedding is on July."

"I'll come then. Where they will go for their honeymoon?"

"They'll go to Crete."

"Oh my god. Crete is in Greece. Can we go with them?"

"Why not. I want to taste their foods."

"You'll never change…"

"I know "

"I've missed you all."

"And Freddie?"

"Yes, he's my friend too."

"You're only friends?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Freddie told me that you two were kissed at our studio."

"That's true. I, I think that I'm in love with him…"

"Why you didn't tell me anything?"

"I thought that I would meet some guys better than him."

"I want you to know something. Freddie doesn't love you anymore. He's devoted to computers. In 10 months he'll go at a university. You should forget him. It's too late. The small red girl came, so…"

"Goodbye Sam ."

Carly was very disappointed, but Sam was right. It's too late. She should find someone else and forget Freddie. However it was too difficult. No one had noticed her in her new school. She has only a friend, Katrina. They live at the same apartment house, but Katrina goes at a different school. Carly is inconsolable. The next day, a new boy came at Carly's school. HE IS GORGEOUS! He's tall, slim, with brown hair and grey eyes. It was a love with the first sight. She forgot Freddie immediately. The only thing that she had to do was to find a way to make him noticed her. When she went to the classroom the teacher announced:

"Today came to our school two new children. Noah and Katrina. I hope that you'll act with regard to them."

Carly couldn't believe in her ears. The new cool boy and Katrina would be in her class! At the break Carly was talking with Katrina.

"Oh Katrina, I couldn't believe that you're here."

"Me too! This school is better that the other one. Also I know the new guy Noah. We're very good friends."

"Are you serious? I like him soooooo much!"

"I can help you if you want."

"Of course I want! Thank you! You're the best!"

"I know. How about going to eat frozen yoghurt after school?"

"I'm in." (School's bell ring)

"Let's go for… SCIENCE!"

"OH, I HATE IT!"

"Carly! Science is the best subject!"

"I think that P.E is the best."

"Maybe you're right…"

"I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!"

At the science lesson, the teacher told to the students to do a project. Noah chose for his partner Carly. They decided to do the project that afternoon at 7 p.m. Carly had to do many preparations. She had to clean the house, do her hair, find something impressive to wear and have a bath. Luckily Katrina helped her. While Carly was bathing and doing her hair, Katrina was cleaning the house and found the perfect outfit for her friend. A lime t-shirt, with jeans and a pair of white all star.

Noah arrived at Carly's apartment at 7 p.m. exactly. He was delighted by Carly's beauty. He got in and Carly started the questions…

"Do you want to drink something?"

"No thank you."

"Where have you born?"

"I have born in Mexico."

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"I've got a sister who is younger than me. Her name is Katie. You?"

"Well, I've got an older brother, Spencer. He's 26 years old. Look, I want to tell you something, but promise me that you won't misunderstand me."

"Tell me."

"You look like Red Indian."

"Yeah, my mother is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I've heard that they cook fantastic."

"That's true. You can come at my house someday for dinner."

"I would love it."

"That Saturday night at 8, it's ok?"

"Yes, should I wear something formal?"

"If you want…"

"Ok, let's finish the project!"

"Oh, oh, oh wait a minute. You remind me Carly from iCarly."

"I am...!"

"Are you kidding me? My sister and I love iCarly. By the way Katie likes Freddie."

"How old is she?"

"10"

"I don't think that Freddie and Katie could be together…"

"I agree with you, now go and tell it to my sister!

"She won't understand…"

"I know."

"Carly, I wanna tell you something. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

(They kissed…..)


End file.
